Antichrist
by Skovko
Summary: Ten children grew up together with a dark prophecy hanging above their heads. Now the day has arrived where they turn 18 and they're about to find out if the prophecy is true. Who will survive? (Also staring besides the tagged ones: Alicia Fox, John Cena, Dean Ambrose, Lana, Shinsuke Nakamura, Peyton Royce and Billie Kay.)


Someone screamed. Who it was, no one knew. All they knew was that they woke up to a scream.

"They're dead! Alicia, John and Dean are dead!" Lana screamed.  
"So it's true. The prophecy is true," Dolph whimpered.

They looked around at each other, everyone of them judging one another. There were ten of them in the room, eleven if they counted the priest sitting at his desk, and one of them was a killer. They had thought this day where they all turned 18 would prove to the weird priest and his followers that there was no prochecy and that it was all a myth but judging on the three dead bodies on the floor, he had been right all along. On their 18th birthday the antichrist would appear and it would be one of them.

"Alicia Fox, dead. John Cena, dead. Dean Ambrose, dead," the priest crossed them off his list.  
"How can you be so calm about this?" Belinda shouted.  
"Now, children, you always knew this day would happen," he said.  
"Father Corbin, you can't do this to us," Shinsuke said.  
"Sure I can. That's why you all got a knife before you went to sleep yesterday," father Corbin smirked.  
"Who's knife got blood on it?" Lana shouted.

They all pulled out their knives and showed it to one another. Peyton and Billie sat in a corner, holding each other and shaking in fear, but even they managed to get their knives out in the open.

"They're all clean. That's impossible," Dolph said.  
"The devil feasts on the blood of his enemies," father Corbin said.  
"His? So it's a guy?" Billie asked.

The four girls eyed the three boys suspiciously. Billie and Peyton tried making themselves one with the wall while Lana and Belinda slowly moved backwards.

"I didn't say that. It's a figure of speech, like you call all animals he before asking the owner if it's a he or she," father Corbin said.  
"Did you just compare us to fucking pets?" Aleister growled.  
"He, she, it," father Corbin waved his hand in the air. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that one of you is the devil and one of you is the saviour. You'll be the last two standing and I pray that our survivor can take you down, deceiver of the world."

Someone screamed again, Lana by the sound of it, as the room suddenly went dark. For a few seconds they all tried feeling their way around in the darkness and then the light turned back on.

"No!" Lana screamed. "Billie! Peyton!"

They all looked at the two girls in the corner. They were covered in blood, still sitting up against the wall with their eyes still open but with dead looks in them.

"Billie Kay, dead. Peyton Royce, dead," father Corbin said.  
"Which one of you did it?" Dolph shouted.  
"It was probably you!" Shinsuke shouted back.  
"It's like in that Devil movie where five people get stuck in an elevator and one of them is the devil. The light turns off and she kills them one by one," Aleister said.  
"She. As in a woman," Dolph said.  
"She also pretended to be dead through out most of the movie to try and fool everyone," Belinda said.  
"So it's Alicia?" Shinsuke asked.  
"Try poking her and she if she's really dead," Lana said.

Shinsuke moved towards Alicia's body when the light turned off again and once again Lana's scream filled the air.

"It's alright, Lana. Keep talking," Belinda said. "Or screaming. As long as we can hear each other, we can figure out who is where, right?"  
"I'm here!" Lana cried.

The light turned back on and they looked at Shinsuke's dead body next to Alicia.

"It is her!" Dolph cried.  
"Did he poke her?" Lana asked.  
"What does it matter? He's dead," Aleister said.  
"Shinsuke Nakamura, dead," father Corbin said.  
"Stop saying that like we don't even matter!" Belinda shouted.  
"Only one of you matters," father Corbin said.  
"You're sick!" Dolph spat.  
"No, I'm realistic. You're all gonna die. All but one. The sooner you get that, the better," father Corbin said.  
"And where does that leave you?" Aleister asked.  
"With the survivor. The chosen one. I'll help the little youngling fulfill his destiny," father Corbin answered.  
"He again," Belinda sighed.  
"So it's Dolph and Aleister. You can let us go," Lana begged.

The light turned off again but this time Lana didn't scream.

"Lana?" Belinda whispered.

When the light turned on again, Lana was lying dead with her mouth open as if she had been just about to scream.

"No, no, no!" Belinda sat down on the floor and looked over at Aleister and Dolph. "Which one of you is it? Just tell me which one of you fuckers it is!"  
"Lana, dead," father Corbin said.  
"Oh, you can't even mention her last name!" Belinda raged.  
"She said so herself that she wanted to be an artist and only be known by her first name like Cher," father Corbin said.  
"I fucking hate you!" Belinda shouted.

The light turned off again and everyone was dead silent. There was no point in saying anything. It was about to go down to the final two. The antichrist and the saviour. The light turned on again and Aleister and Belinda looked at Dolph's dead body before staring each other in the eyes. Aleister took out his knife and strode towards her fast.

"No!" She whimpered.

She crawled backwards on the floor while he closed in on her. She fumbled for her own knife, closing her fingers around it and pulling it out just in time. He charged down towards her and she used both her hands to push the knife up into his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as his eyes stared at her in disbelief.

He fell to the ground and she looked over at father Corbin with tears in her eyes.

"Dolph Ziggler, dead. Aleister Black, dead," he said.  
"Do you even care?" She asked.  
"I only care about you, Belinda. You're the chosen one," he answered. "Now come, child, I have many things to teach you and little time to do it."

She nodded and got back up to her feet. She still held the knife in her hand while she left the room with nine dead bodies behind. They had grown up together, all ten of them. They had played together as kids and had crushes on each other as teenagers. Now on their first day as an adult, nine of them were dead.

"First this," father Corbin led her into the library and showed her a thick book. "This holds all the secrets to take down the world or to protect it. The spells and secrets inside it can either leave the world in darkness or in light. You're gonna protect it and keep the light on."

He sat down on the chair in front of the desk and opened the book.

"Belinda," he smiled at her. "I've always liked your name."  
"Do you know what it means?" She asked.  
"Very beautiful," he answered. "Which you are. Very fitting name."  
"In some countries, yes," she moved around behind him. "In others it means serpentine."  
"Like the mineral?" He asked.  
"Like the snake," she leaned in behind him to talk lowly in his ear. "I am the serpent whispering in your ear, filling you with my poison."

Her knife went into his lower back, severing his spine in half. He felt the most excruciating pain he had ever felt but he couldn't move at all. His body wasn't reacting. She giggled like a little girl as she moved to his side, gave his shoulder a push and watched him fall to the floor. He looked up at her with wet eyes while she sat up on the desk and pulled the thick book up in her lap.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned," she laughed mockingly. "You always had your eyes on Aleister only because of his name. I thought you were supposed to see the bigger picture but you were so blind, father Corbin. So fucking blind. And that's your downfall."

She ran her fingers on the leather of the book.

"My father helped write this book. All the dark spells are his and now they're mine. I'm gonna leave this world in darkness. I'm gonna bring torment and suffering to every pitiful human who doesn't have it in them to take their own lives before I get my hands on them," she said.

She jumped down from the table with the book in her hands, once again giggling like a little girl which in reality she still was. She only just turned 18 this day and the little girl hadn't left her completely for the adult yet but it would soon. She was about to take over the entire world. She placed her feet on either side of his hips and sat down on his crotch, slowly grinding herself over him.

"If only your dick still worked but I think I took that ability away along with basically everything else," she smirked. "Alas, no sex with you, father Corbin. I would have rocked your world though."

He heard that little girl giggle one last time, that innocent sounding giggle, before she raised her hand to bring the knife down in his heart and end his suffering. She hugged the book tight to her chest as she got back up and started walking out of the place that had held her back for 18 years. It was finally time to go outside and play.


End file.
